Lotus
by Lady Kaiba
Summary: [On Hold- Possibly discont.] SetJouSeto When Jou has an unfortunate run-in with a group of thugs, Seto saves him. Unfortunately (or is it fortunately) for the two, Jou just happens to get sick. So what happens when Seto must take care of his sick puppy?
1. Sick

~ Lotus ~

LK

~I don't own YGO…

Summary:

Jou has finally caught the attention of the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp, and Seto finally has what rightfully belongs to him; the millennium rod. While their relationship is still new and good, Seto begins to act strangely…

LK: This is a response to the challenge sent out by Naiomi Cloud. ^^ I have a little fetish for this pair, so I was happy to take her up on the challenge and I hope you all enjoy! 

~*~

Jounouchi Katsuya kicked a rock and watched it skid along, several feet in front of him. His hands sank deeper into his pant pockets as his fists clenched. _Seto Kaiba is such an arrogant ass! _He ranted mentally. _He's always screwing with Yuug an' me. _He kicked another rock. _When will he finally pull that stick outta his ass?_ Yet another rock was the victim of his anger. This time the small, hard object flew into the trunk of a tree, bouncing off and leaving a nice little dent in its wake. Jou sighed and sunk onto a bench. He leaned his head back as he rested his arms on the back of the bench. 

It had been a long day, beginning with a challenge from the pathetic, insect loving moron, Weevil. Jou had kicked his butt, of course, but that is a task completely possible for anyone. After that, he and Yuugi had meet up with Honda, Anzu, and Bakura and gone around their area of Domino; including the Mall, Otouji's to check out his new system. Next had been lunch at Jou's favorite fast food joint and after that, back to the Turtle Game Shop. Unfortunately for them, they ran into Bandit Keith- whom just happens to still have a grudge against the gang. Yuugi had severely kicked the moron's butt, and then was when _he_ showed up. Seto Kaiba had just waltzed right up and threw comments and insults at the group- as usual. 

Jou sighed again. _That bastard. How the hell could I have-_ His thoughts were interrupted as something cold and wet hit his cheek. Honey brown eyes opened to be greeted with dark- almost black- clouds. "Great." Jou muttered as he made to get up from the bench. Before he could take two steps, ice cold rain poured down upon him. "Jus' freakin' great." He cursed. Quickly, Jou made his way out of the park and toward his apartment. He stopped at a vacant street corner and waited to cross to the other side. The blonde pulled his coat closer to his small frame in an attempt to contain some of his body heat as well as remain dry at least a little bit. 

As he crossed the street and continued on toward his complex the rain grew denser and Jou almost couldn't see past the white mist formed by the rain. The blonde turned a corner and almost fell onto his backside when he ran into someone. "Uh, sorry about tha-" he was interrupted when a big, strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. But you'd better watch where you're goin' next time, cutie." The man's deep, slightly husky voice replied. Jou looked up sharply at the man when he called him 'cutie'. The man's hand that still rested on his shoulder made Jou nervous by the second. 

"U-um. Can ya let go now? I kinda gotta get home. If ya hadn't noticed, it's pouring rain out here." The blond said, straining to keep his voice calm. His fear spiked when the man's lips turned up into a smirk.

"Sorry, cutie, but I'm not done with ya yet."

Jou took a small step back, afraid of what the man was talking about. "W-what do ya mean, you ain't done with me yet?!"

"Exactly that, kid. See here?" He gestured behind him to the street they were on and two other men stepped into sight, their dry clothes quickly becoming drenched in the heavy rain. "You've just happened to wander inta our territory. Now, we're reasonable men and we're willin' ta let ya go. But only _if_ you do one thing for us." Jou swallowed. _Funny how, with all dis water around, my throat's incredibly dry…_He thought.

"An' what would that be?" he asked. His eyes widened slightly._ Now I _know_ I dun like the looks a dat smirk!_

"Simple. You're very attractive, kid." The man replied. Jou's eyes widened even more. 

"Ah, hell no! There's no fuckin way in hell I'm gunna be your bitch, ya sick bastard!" he yelled. The men let out a cold laugh.

"Heh, I don't think there's anything you can do about that **kid**." Jou cried out as he was thrown up against the nearest brick wall. 

_Fuck! I'm alone, and in the worst alley ever! No one comes here, an' for good reason!_ Jou knew where he was, and he also knew that the mistake he had made would most likely be his last.

~*~

Seto Kaiba stopped when he heard a cry coming from the nearby alley. He knew that was a bad place to be and wondered just what idiot had wandered in there. As he went to turn away and head toward his limo, something stopped him. That cry was awfully familiar… Curious, and being unable to ignore the nagging at the back of his mind, Kaiba walked over to the alley. His eyes widened in shock when he saw three men advancing on a young blonde boy. Upon quickly examining the blonde, cold sapphires narrowed dangerously. _I know that blonde…_ Red hatred flamed into his cold blue eyes in the form of blue fire. Within him, a buried emotion erupted and Seto Kaiba dropped his umbrella as he walked calmly toward the men. 

"I advise you stay away from him, if you know what's good for you." His cold voice rang out into the sound of the pouring rain. It echoed off of the walls, as if there was no competition in volume. All eyes turned toward the intruder and Kaiba smirked. He stood about ten feet away from the men, arms crossed arrogantly over his white trench coat clad chest. His clothes and hair were completely drenched, but that didn't stifle his intimidation. Jou swore he could see a deep blue aura flaring around the CEO. 

"Oh, and why is that?" The man that had been nearest to Jou asked. He was a big man, built with macho muscles; his brown hair cut army-style. He wore baggy black pants and a plain blue tee shirt. The others wore the same outfit. Seto looked at the men with disgust in his eyes and a small frown. It quickly vanished and was once again his well-known smirk.

"I'm not the best person to piss off, and messing with him pisses me off." The eighteen year old CEO replied. 

"And I'm supposed to be scared of a kid?" the man asked, laughing. 

Kaiba's smirk widened. "I guess a demonstration is in order." Reaching into his trench coat, Kaiba pulled out a long golden object. "This is the perfect opportunity to use my Millennium Rod." 

~*~

Jou's eyes widened as he watched Kaiba. _Why is he helping me?_ He wondered. Slowly, he sank to the ground, watching the events with shock-filled eyes. The men laughed at the stupidity of being threatened with a 'piece of metal' and one of them stepped toward Kaiba. That was his mistake. Jou watched the smirk widen even more and Kaiba's sapphire orbs grew a shade darker. Suddenly the advancing man fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming. The other two men watched in shock as the man slowly sank into a dark hole that appeared beneath him. The men turned frightened eyes to Kaiba before they took off running. Kaiba watched them run and waited until they were out of sight before putting the rod away and looking down at the blonde. 

Startled, and slightly scared, honey brown meet cold sapphires, thankfully back to their original color. In three long strides, Kaiba was next to Jou and pulling him up. "Come on." Jou let Kaiba lead him to his limo wordlessly. The brunette picked up his umbrella before opening the door and motioning for the blonde to go in, then following him. He signaled for the driver to go and then looked in front of him to the blonde. Jou looked lost in thought- or perhaps memory. _That's right. His experiences with the Millennium Rod haven't been good ones._ He reminded himself. His eyes remained on the younger teen during the entire car trip to his mansion.

~*~

_Kaiba has the Millennium Rod now…I forgot about that. Man, dat's a scary thought! He even knows \how to use it…I mean, a'course he does. It **does** belong to him after all...but…_Again, his mind asked that question. _Why'd he help me?_ Jou snapped out of it when Kaiba opened the limo door and stepped out- back into the pouring rain. Slowly, the blond followed. _We're at his place…_ he noted, none too surprised. 

~*~

Inside the cover of the mansion, the two teens removed their shoes, leaving them at the door, and Seto led the way through the maze of halls. Jou examined his surroundings in amazement. The place was so bit, it was, well, amazing. Glancing back, Seto couldn't help the small smile that floated onto his lips. He stopped in front of a door and opened it, walking in. Jou followed absently and stopped to survey the room. It was a big room; a bedroom. In the furthest left corner from the door sat a King sized bed, covered in black. Across from the door was a single, long, window. A couch and entertainment system was also in the room. On the far right, Jou found Seto at a closet, sifting through it. 

"Take off your clothes." Jou blinked at the sudden order and when it finally registered, his face closely resembled a ripe tomato. 

"No way!" he snapped. Seto looked back at Jou with his normal, passive, expression. Surveying the blonde from head to toe, he lifted an eyebrow. With the CEO's eyes traveling along his form, Jou's blush deepened. 

"Are you aware that you're shaking?" Kaiba asked. Jou then noticed his teeth were, indeed, chattering. _Damnit._

"Actually, I ha-a-**achoo**!" Jou's reply was interrupted as he sneezed. "Just great…**Achoo**!" with a pointed look from Kaiba, Jou removed his wet clothing, starting with his coat. Holding the wet, heavy article of clothing, he looked around. "Uh…"

"Put them on the table." Kaiba replied, not bothering to look at his 'guest' as he removed his trench coat. Jou blushed again before he looked beside him, where the table sat. He lied his coat down and then moved to remove his shirt, socks, and jeans. He looked back up to find Kaiba picking up a pile of clothing. 

~*~

The brunette turned to face the blonde and had to keep himself from blushing. Jou was certainly very attractive, and a bit more effeminate than Seto had to admit he himself was. "I want you-" he was interrupted by another one of Jou's sneezes. "-to take a shower. The warm water will help warm you up." He continued. Walking over to a closed door in his room, Seto opened it to reveal a nicely sized bathroom. He entered and placed the clothing on the counter. "You should be able to work the shower." He said as he turned to the mostly bare, and not to mention shaking, blonde. Said blonde nodded and walked toward the shower that sat in the corner of the room. 

"I'll get you a towel and I'll also be taking those." Seto continued, indicating Jou's wet boxers. The blonde blushed, but nodded and Seto left the room. Soon after, Seto stood in front of the door, waiting to hear the other safely in the shower. When the sound of the door closing reached his ears, Seto entered the room, placed the warm, fluffy, towel near the shower, and retrieved the drenched undergarments. 

Back in his room, the CEO removed the rest of his own clothing and dressed in a pair of baggy, black, sweat pants and a dark blue tee shirt. He gathered the wet clothing in a laundry basket and sent them to be cleaned before dismissing the rest of the staff, how little it was at that time, for the weekend. He trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, intent on making something warm for them to drink. Before long he was back upstairs, nearing his room, carrying a tray with two big mugs of hot cocoa. 

~*~

Jounouchi walked out of the bathroom, no longer feeling like a Popsicle, and wrapped up in the outfit Seto had brought out for him. He was wearing a pair of dark navy blue sweat pants, which were about a foot too long for him as well as extra baggy, and a black tee shirt, which was also a bit big- but he figured that was just how it was. At the bathroom door, he looked around the room. _Does Kaiba have some sort of black obsession, or somethin'?_ he wondered. The bed sheets were black, the couch was black, even the curtains were black. He walked over to the bed and ran a hand gently over the neat curves. _Silk…_ did he expect something else? Not really…

With a sigh, Jou walked over to the couch and curled up on it, resting his overly heated head on the cool leather, honey brown eyes closed. His head kinda hurt… He jumped when he felt the couch sink a little near him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The unusually gentle voice of Seto Kaiba said in reply to his reaction. Jou sat up completely, sitting Indian-style upon the smooth black leather. 

"It's okay." Jou took the offered cup and sipped at the hot liquid. He stared down at the mug for about five minutes, which silence reigned over, thinking. Finally deciding what he was going to say, he looked up…only to freeze to the spot. Kaiba was sitting only five feet from him, watching the blonde intently. "W-what?" he asked nervously.

"Why were you in that alley?" Jou diverted his eyes back down to his cup, embarrassed about the answer. A minute of silence went by. "Jounouchi." Said blonde let out a shaky sigh.

"I-I jus' got lost. That's all. Made a wrong turn." He replied. Kaiba seemed to accept that answer since he didn't press about it further. Jou decided that it was his chance to ask his question. "Kaiba. Why…why did you help me?" He asked, looking up. Honey brown meet sapphire blue and locked. Jou could see a small debate going on in Kaiba's eyes and waited patiently for him to answer. 

"Was I supposed to leave you there and let those sick bastards rape you?" He asked. Disappointment flashed in Jou's eyes before he looked away again.

"You could have…" he muttered. He took another sip of his drink before setting it down on the coffee table that sat a few feet in front of them. 

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my puppy." Seto whispered softly- almost inaudibly. Jou's head snapped toward him, eyes wide.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing." The brunette quickly covered up. He took a quick glance at Jou out of the corner of his eyes. Something about the blonde caught his attention and he did a double take. _Is he blushing?_ He wondered, noticing the red along the other boy's cheeks, stretching across the bridge of his nose. Jou's head lulled to the side, resting on the cool material of the couch as his eyes closed. Seto watched him closely, wondering what exactly was happening with the blonde. Sapphires widened as realization hit him. "Jou?" he questioned gently. No reply. He moved closer to said teen. "Jou?!" Still no reply. Was he sleeping? Seto stretched out a hand and rested it on the younger teen's forehead. It was just as quickly retracted, as if burned. "Kami. Jou!!" Seto shook him a little, but only received a small groan. 

Seto scooped the younger boy up and took him to his bed. Retreating to the bathroom with long strides, he returned with a small object in hand. He shook the old-fashioned thermometer a little, so that it was back to zero, before placing it in the blonde's mouth. He paced as he waited the five minutes, which seemed like an eternity, before snatching the thermometer back. His eyes widened in shock. _Kami! How long was he in that storm?!_ The thermometer's reading was shocking, and it even scared Seto. 

104.4

~*~

LK: Okay, I've changed something in here, for anyone that read it before, but it wasn't a big change… Anyway, what'd you think of the first chap? ^^ This is gunna start out with J/S, then go to some S/S, and eventually S/J/S. Please R+R and tell me what you think! Ja ne~!!


	2. Dreams?

~ Lotus ~

LK

~I don't own YGO… Nor do I own Enigma's Gravity of Love, I'm just borrowing it, because that song's so pretty! ^_^

Summary:

Jou has finally caught the attention of the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp, and Seto finally has what rightfully belongs to him; the millennium rod. While their relationship is still new and good, Seto begins to act strangely…

LK: Sugoi!! ^_^ I have 17 reviews! I'm so happy. This is my newest YGO fic in like **_forever_**! *:giggle:* This is wonderful. I'm glad so many of you like it. Now, here's the second chapter! I may not be able to update all the time, but I can at least work on the fic during most of my classes. R+R and I'll get to work on the next chapter even sooner!

Oh, and hai! LK is now calling Kaiba, Seto, got it? Good. Now on with the fic! 

Key:

*~***~* – Memory/flashback to Egypt

* – Song lyrics

~*~

****

Last time:

Seto scooped the younger boy up and took him to his bed. Retreating to the bathroom with long strides, he returned with a small object in hand. He shook the old-fashioned thermometer a little, so that it was back to zero, before placing it in the blonde's mouth. He paced as he waited the five minutes, which seemed like an eternity, before snatching the thermometer back. His eyes widened in shock. _Kami! How long was he in that storm?!_ The thermometer's reading was shocking, and it even scared Seto. 

104.4

~*~

Seto let out a heavy sigh, left arm draping over his eyes as he lay on his bedroom couch. Sleep evaded him and any rest he obtained was uneasy. The night before had been stressful. 

*~Flashback~*

Seto quickly reentered his room, wrapping a hand towel around a bag of ice. Placing it on the blonde's forehead, he reached for his phone and hit speed dial. It rang about three times before it was answered. "Sensei, I need you to come over here ASAP! Both a life and your career depend on it." He said, giving the man no time to say a word before hanging up. Half an hour later, the doctor was in the room, fully prepared for anything and everything. The first thing he did was take the patient's temperature.

"Hm. 103. My, that's quite a fever."

"103?" Seto let out a sigh. "Good, then it's gone down."

"Gone down? You mean it was higher?" Sensei asked as he pulled a bottle from his bag.

"Yes. When I called you, it was 104.4." the CEO replied. Sensei removed the ice and gave the unconscious blonde a pill and some water to help it down. 

"Is he a friend of yours?" 

"…Yes."

"I see. How did he get so sick?" 

"I'm not sure. He was in the storm, so he might have been out there for maybe half an hour; but I wasn't with him." Sensei nodded as he finished checking over his new patient. With a sigh, he turned to the brunette, a small smile on his lips. 

"He'll be just fine as long as you get his temperature down to normal. It shouldn't be too hard, since I gave him that medicine." He handed Seto a bottle. "These are medicinal herb pills that we use when our patients temperatures are so high. Give him another one in six hours. After that, every ten hours until his temperature returns to at least 97." Seto nodded and escorted Sensei out.

~*end flashback*~ 

After Sensei had left, telling Seto to get some rest, the brunette had checked Jou's temperature again before trying to rest. Being unable to do so, he had pulled out his laptop and began to work. 

He slowly opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling as his watch alarm went off, signaling that it was 4 a.m. he pulled himself up and moved back over to the bed. As he opened the bottle, a small groan reached his ears. "Jou?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching the younger teen. Cloudy honey-cinnamon eyes opened halfway to look at the brunette. 

"Seto?" Said brunette nodded, surprised that the blonde had used his name. "Where-?" 

"My house. You're sick. Here." Seto replied as he reached for the thermometer. Placing it in the blonde's mouth, Jou's eyes closed again and he sighed. Not long after, Seto checked the thermometer. "Damnit." He muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Jou asked tiredly, opening his eyes to look at the brunette again. 

"102.8." Jou groaned and closed his eyes again. "Take this." Seto helped him take the pill before he fell asleep again. Seto returned to the couch to lay down and found himself sinking into the darkness of sleep, unconsciously grasping the Millennium Rod.

~*~

__

"You're worried." A male's voice said within the darkness. Seto opened his eyes. Looking around, he saw nothing but the ever-present gloom. 

"What?"

_"You're worried."_ The voice stated again. 

"About what?"

_"The boy."_

"What boy?"

_"Your little puppy…Katsuya."_

"How do you know about Jou?"

_"You don't like being surrounded by darkness."_ The voice said with a hint of amusement. Seto glared around at whatever it was that was talking. _He's mocking me_. He was startled as the darkness melted into scenery. He now stood within an oasis, the water's edge just feet away from him. From within the circle of palm trees, the only thing he could see was desert. A warm desert breeze drifted by, ruffling his clothing and brunette locks.

"Where am I? What is this?!" he asked. 

_"Isn't it obvious? You're in my oasis. In a dream."_

"Your oasis? Dream? Who the hell are you!?!"

_"Who am I? Perhaps, **what** am I? Or better yet…Who are you?"_

"What kind of a trick question is that?"

_"You're smart. Though I didn't expect anything less." _Seto could easily hear the amusement and smirk in the other's voice.

"Why don't you show yourself?" He smirked. "Is it that you're afraid?" Laughter surrounded him at his question, sending chills down his spine.

_"Me? Afraid? Ha! No, that is not it. I do not yet reveal myself, Seto, because it is not yet time."_

"Not yet time?"

_"No."_

"When will be?"

_"Soon. Do not worry, khered*. Soon. For now, take care of your precious puppy."_ With those last words, the world seemed to dissolve into the light colors of morning.

~*~

Deep sapphires opened slightly, only to snap shut once again, a hand rushing to shield them from the bright morning sun that leaked through the blinds onto the shapely face of Seto Kaiba. The brunette CEO groaned as he sat up, retreating from the beaming ray of light. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Seto checked his watch. _Eh…four hours of sleep._ That wasn't unusual, but considering the circumstances, it was not quite enough. Pulling himself up, Seto walked back over to his bed to find it completely empty, black sheets still ruffled. For a moment, his heard jumped into his throat as horrible thoughts of where his puppy could be, flashed into his mind. Hearing the sound of the toilet flush, a heavy sigh Seto hadn't known he was holding rushed past his lips. 

Turning to the bathroom door, Seto saw Jou bracing himself up against the doorframe, rosy blush still staining the bridge of his nose. "Jou." He said gently as he walked up to the blonde. Jou looked up and weakly smiled. 

"Ah…morning, Seto." He said, breath becoming somewhat labored. His blush deepened as Seto's strong arms surrounded him, helping to support his weak frame back to the massive bed. Once he was laid down again and under the covers, Seto frowned at him. 

"What were you doing up? You're sick!" Jou flinched slightly.

"Gomen ne. I-I…" his blush deepened a bit, "just 'cause I'm sick, doesn't mean I won't need ta use the bathroom, ya know." Seto sighed.

"Why didn't you have me help you?"

"You were sleepin'." Jou replied quietly, looking to his right, opting to stare at the white wall instead of Seto.

"Then why didn't you wake me?" This time, Jou sighed and looked back up at the gorgeous brunette.

"Because…You were finally getting sleep. I know you were up all night." Seto sat down on the bed, staring Jou down, though not with icy eyes.

"How?" 

Jou giggled quietly. "I woke up when you were typing. You must have checked the time because you muttered that it was three." A small smile turned up the corners of Seto Kaiba's lips. 

"I see. I didn't notice."

"That's because I didn't move." Jou replied with a small smirk.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit." Seto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Not unexpected. You'd probably feel better if you *hadn't* gotten up." He internally smiled at the frown Jou gave him. Reaching for the thermometer, he continued. "Let's check your temperature again." With a small nod, Jou let the cool metal and glass object into his mouth. Five minutes later, it was removed. "Sa…At least it's going down."

"What is it this time?"

"102."

"Damnit. A whole five degrees left to go…"

"Give it another day or two. So, are you hungry?" Jou shook his head in a negative, a second before a loud rumbling was heard. He blushed slightly.

"Guess my stomach changed its mind…" he muttered. 

"Hai. I'll be back with some soup." Seto said as he got up and headed toward the door.

"Arigatou." Seto nodded over his shoulder before he left the room. All alone in the semi-dark bedroom of Seto Kaiba, Jou looked around. Something vaguely occurred to him. _Where's Mokuba?_ Shrugging, the blonde teen closed his eyes to wait for his temporary caretaker and secret love to return.

*~***~* 

The soft caress of a strong, callused hand to his soft, slightly tanned cheek drew Jono into the realm of consciousness. The first thing his honey-amber eyes meet were the stunningly deep sapphires of his lover. A small smile pulled at his lips as he stretched, a sigh escaping the parted, delectable lips of the blonde Egyptian. A soft chuckle reached his ears.

"Good morning, Jono." The normally cold voice of his dear lover spoke gently to him. A pair of lips touched his in a sweet caress and he smiled against them.

"Morning, Seth." He replied, wrapping his arms around the neck of his brunette lover and cuddling into him. 

"I see you're feeling better." Seth chuckled as his arms encircled his precious puppy. The younger teen nodded. 

"Yes. Thanks to you." 

"Thanks to my prayers to Re and that potion." Seth corrected. Jono smiled.

"I'd much rather say it was just you." His reply was muffled, but it reached the brunette's ears all the same and he smiled.

"If you wish." The two remained cuddled for a while longer before Seth reluctantly pulled away. "We must get dressed, my love. I need to be at the Pharaoh's chamber before the sun reaches the clouds." With a small pout on his face, that Seth just had to kiss, Jono nodded.

"Fine."

*~***~*

Jou slowly opened his eyes. _What was that?_ He didn't dwell on it for long, however, for Seto returned to his side, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a plate of toast, presumable for Seto. The other helped him into a sitting position and set the tray onto his lap. The two ate silently, lost in thought. Seto couldn't stop wondering about that dream he had had, and that strange daydream Jou had was again on his mind. _Now dat was weird…Maybe I should talk to Seto about it…Or maybe not…I mean, those two…Jono…and Seth…they looked oddly enough exactly like me an' Seto! _A small flush rushed up to Jou's cheeks at that small revelation. _No way! Definitely not! Besides, I have no idea what he thinks a' me…_

"Jou?" The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the brunette. Jou blinked and looked up, honey eyes meeting Seto's sapphires. 

"Eh? Nani?" 

"Are you okay?" Jou nodded. 

"Yeah, just fine. Er…sorta." He offered with a small laugh when he remembered he was sick and in Seto Kaiba's house…in his bed, come to think of it…His blush darkened some. The tray was lifted from his lap and moved over to the bedside table, sitting precariously next to the bottle of pills. 

"Get some more rest." Seto ordered. The blonde nodded and snuggled back down under the covers. After making sure he was covered, Seto moved back over to the couch. For the next two minutes, everything was quiet and the only sound the two could hear other than each other's gentle breathing, were the occasional bird tweets outside. 

Becoming irritated by the lack of noise, Jou broke the silence. "Seto…"

"Hm?" 

"It's quiet."

"You're supposed to be sleeping."  


"I know, but it's too quiet." Jou heard a quiet sigh and watched as the brunette stood from his seat on the couch and walked over to the stereo system. Turning it on, he selected a CD and put it into the CD tray. Selecting a specific song and turning the volume down so that it would play softly, Seto lay back on the couch again. 

*

__

"O Fortuna  
velut Luna"

"O Fortune  
like the Moon" 

*

"Thanks." Jou said softly as the tune reached his ears.

"You're welcome."

Jou closed his eyes and listened to the harmonious melody of the English singing woman.

*

  
_Turn around and smell what you don't see   
Close your eyes ... it is so clear   
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen   
On both ways you can get in _

*~***~*

Honey brown eyes turned up from the papyrus scroll they had previously been reading to see the High Priest, Seth, enter the library and head toward the Pharaoh, whom was sitting at the desk in the room, going over documents. Something caused Seth to halt his step and his icy sapphire eyes meet those of the blonde Egyptian. 

*~***~*

  
_Don't think twice before you listen to your heart   
Follow the trace for a new start _

*~***~*

As their eyes meet, Jono felt something within him flutter as his eyes locked with the Priest's dark orbs and he felt heat rush up to his face. 

*~***~*

__

  
What you need and everything you'll feel   
Is just a question of the deal

__

*~***~*  


Seth tore his eyes away from the blonde boy as the pharaoh called his name. Jono watched as the two spoke for a moment before Yami rose to his feet and began to follow Seth. He paused and spoke to Jono. With the other teen's nod, the Pharaoh and High Priest exited the large chamber.

  
_*~***~*_

  
_In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove   
The experience of survival is the key   
To the gravity of love _

*~***~*

Jono sat on the plush pile of pillows, staring after the two, watching the tall, beautiful brunette until he was completely out of sight. It was the first time their eyes had ever meet when one was looking at the other, and the feelings that arose within Jono were more frightening than confusing, especially since they were for the 'cold-hearted, I-care-about-only-myself' High Priest, Seth. Silently, Jono wondered if that was truly how the graceful Egyptian thought. 

  
*~***~*

  
_"O Fortuna   
velut Luna"_

"O Fortune  
like the Moon"   
[Whispers]  
[Woman :]  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of Wisdom   
[Man :]  
The path of excess leads to  
The tower of Wisdom  
[Whispers]

*~***~*

Hours later, when the sun began its descent to the sand and servants entered the room to light torches, Jono decided it was time to leave. He rolled up the scroll he had just recently begun to read and pulled himself from the mass of silken pillows. He placed the scroll on the Pharaoh's desk before heading to the door and exiting the room. 

*~***~*

  
_Try to think about it ...   
That's the chance to live your life and discover   
What it is, what's the gravity of love   
_

*~***~*

He walked down the flame-lit hallways of the palace, headed toward his room. As he passed a connected hallway, just feet from his doors, he felt a gentle touch brush across his left shoulder. Looking over his shoulder at the statue that he had walked by, Jono's eyes widened and he turned around, coming face to face with Seth. 

*~***~*

__

"O Fortuna   
velut Luna" 

"O Fortune  
like the Moon" 

*~***~*

The older teen's strong hand gently brushed against the soft tanned skin of Jono's face. The hand cupped his cheek and a deep flush spread over the bridge of Jono's nose as he felt Seth's other arm slide around his waist, pulling the other closer as sapphires stared deeply into honey-chocolate.

*~***~*

  
_Look around just people, can you hear their voice   
Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice   
But if you're in the eye of storm   
Just think of the lonely dove   
The experience of survival is the key   
To the gravity of love. _

*~***~*

Jono let out a soft gasp as Seth lowered his lips onto the other's in a gentle kiss. When the hand on his lower back ran up and again down his spine, Jono gasped, allowing Seth to deepen the kiss. A small moan escaped from his throat and Jono gave in to the older man's kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Easily, Seth led Jono into his room, never breaking the kiss.

*~***~*

  
_"O Fortuna   
velut Luna"_

"O Fortune  
like the Moon"

*

Jou awoke again when the song ended, face extremely warm from his blush. _I must have fallen asleep sooner that I thought…man! That was a light sleep…_ Then he remembered his dream. _That was **defiantly** me an' Seto! But…was that Egypt? Yami was in it this time…Weird…_Jou lifted his right arm up from under the blankets and draped it over his forehead, letting out a sigh. Turning his head slightly, a smile came to his lips when he saw that Seto had fallen asleep again. _He looks so peaceful…_ With an amused 'hm', Jou turned his eyes back to the ceiling. They didn't remain there long before his eyelids drifted closed once again and he slipped back into the darkness of a dreamless sleep. 

~*~

Seto shot up, breathing erratically. _What the hell was that?! Egypt…I was there, in Egypt, and I was…I was kissing…Katsuya…but-_ he felt his cheeks set aflame when he remembered how much farther his dream had gone. It went way beyond simple kisses, and unfortunately for him, it had a little bit of a toll in the real world. Seto groaned when his eyes landed on the other that had been in his erotic dream. Time for a cold shower. In his sleep, Jou let out a soft moan and Seto practically died right there. _Make that an ice shower…_ he corrected his earlier thought. He lifted himself from the couch and trudged over to his connected bathroom, bent on getting rid of his most painful arousal. Little did he know, that both he and the blonde had shared the dream- before it had gotten so…graphic…

~*~

LK: Well, this is a bit later than I thought I'd do, but hey! ^__^ At least it's done, ne? R+R! Ah, I'll thank all of my wonderful reviewers in a separate 'chapter' or else at the end….naw, I think I'll do it every, say…5 chapters. How's that sound? ^^ Ja ne~! The next chapter will hopefully be up in another 2 weeks. That's the update schedule I'm giving myself now. Let's hope I can stick to it! ^^; 


	3. The Door Opens

~ Lotus ~

LK

~I don't own YGO… 

Summary:

Jou has finally caught the attention of the cold CEO of Kaiba Corp, and Seto finally has what rightfully belongs to him; the millennium rod. While their relationship is still new and good, Seto begins to act strangely…

LK: *:sigh:* Chapter 3…I hope everything is going smoothly. Hm… Wonder how much longer it will be before I throw a lemon in? ^.~ R+R! Ah…*:sweat drop:* I just noticed that I forgot to give translations, so I'll do that at the end of this one. Gomen ne! ^^;

Key:

*~***~* – Memory/flashback to Egypt

~*~

****

Last time:

Seto shot up, breathing erratically. _What the hell was that?! Egypt…I was there, in Egypt, and I was…I was kissing…Katsuya…but-_ he felt his cheeks set aflame when he remembered how much farther his dream had gone. It went way beyond simple kisses, and unfortunately for him, it had a little bit of a toll in the real world. Seto groaned when his eyes landed on the other that had been in his erotic dream. Time for a cold shower. In his sleep, Jou let out a soft moan and Seto practically died right there. _Make that an ice shower…_ he corrected his earlier thought. He lifted himself from the couch and trudged over to his connected bathroom, bent on getting rid of his most painful arousal. Little did he know, that both he and the blonde had shared the dream- before it had gotten so…graphic…

~*~

Seto Kaiba stepped out of the bathroom, a fluffy white towel draped over his neck from drying his steaming brown locks. Heat radiated off of his body from beneath the baggy silk pajama pants and white T-shirt. After the ice cold shower had cured him of his little problem, he had needed to reacquaint his skin with heat. His deep blue eyes scanned the slumbering form of the blonde, back to him. The barest of smiles twitched at the corner of his lips before Seto frowned. Moving over to the window, he glared out at the damp ground. _What the hell am I doing? I'm not acting my usual self!_

//But do you really want to?// A voice asked. Seto dismissed it as that annoying little voice at the back of his head. 

__

Just because the puppy is sick, doesn't mean I should be taking care of him myself!

//But what about how you feel?//

How I feel? I don't feel a thing! He winced slightly at the pang in his heart at his own thought.

//You were saying…?// the voice smirked.

Oh shut up! Go away.

//I won't leave that easily, Seto Kaiba. I'll always be back, and you know that deep inside, you don't want me to leave.//

What the hell are you talking about?

//You will see…//

Oh, buzz off! The 'oh-so-pleasant' voice in his head laughed.

//Real mature, Seto.// The brunette responded with a quiet, audible growl of annoyance. _//hm…now I'm not so sure **who** the puppy here is…//_

Why won't you go away?!

//I'm having fun…// The voice replied simply. _//It's been a long time since I've had any fun.//_

Go screw with someone else and leave me the fuck alone!

//Ooh! Such harsh language. Tsk, tsk. I already told you I wouldn't ever leave.// Seto glared harshly out the window, wishing he could somehow shut the voice up. Without seeing it, he _knew_ the voice was smirking. _//Have any good dreams lately?//_ And with that, it was gone. Seto blinked, shocked and surprised. What exactly was he getting at? Sighing, Seto turned from the window and looked at his couch. He turned his eyes to the giant bed the blonde occupied when he heard said teen turn back to lie on his back. Glancing at the couch again, he shrugged. 

What harm could it do? Besides, he was tired of sleeping on his couch, even if it was comfortable, it still wasn't anything like his plush bed. Disposing of the wet towel, Seto moved over to the bed and carefully went to the unoccupied side, trying not to wake the sleeping teen. Crawling under the blanket, Seto gazed up at his plain ceiling. With a quiet, long sigh, his eyes drifted closed and he joined Jou in the realm of dreams. 

~*~

Honey-chocolate orbs opened to look up at the ceiling, a tired sigh escaping from the slightly pale lips. Resting a hand across his forehead for a moment, Jounouchi Katsuya turned onto his right side. A gasp slipped past his lips and a blush rose up to his cheeks when he came almost face to face with Seto Kaiba. Relaxing, Katsuya's eyes ran along Seto's profile, engraving his angelic features into the blonde's mind. _He looks so gentle when he's asleep…_ Katsuya thought. With a small smile, he decided to, just this once, do what he wanted to; to be close to his secret love. He moved closer to Seto, curling up an inch away from his side. Closing his eyes with another sigh, Katsuya fell back into unconsciousness, breathing in the addicting scent of Seto Kaiba himself.

~*~

The darkness exploded into a torch-lit chamber as the trapped occupant entered from a connecting room. It was a reminiscence of an Egyptian throne chamber, it's size two times less than that of an actual throne chamber. The walls appeared to be made of gold, thousands of Hieroglyphs carved into their surface. Six cylinder pillars stood near the walls. One in each of the four corners of the room, one in the middle of the two vertical sides from the heavy metal door to the chamber. The tall figure paced back and forth near the throne in the room, arms crossed over his purple-clad chest, his right hand brought up to gently trace the line of his lips. "As cute as that is…" he said into the empty room, continuing to pace. "…It is nothing." 

He removed his purple headset, lined with gold at the base. A single strip rose from the center of the front, where a gem embedded into a golden diamond shape sat, connecting it to another gem, this one round and sitting atop a circular plate with a single check like point on each side. Where his ears would be within sight, a long purple cloth lay, held onto the back of the headset by two golden, almost wing-shaped plates(1). Placing the ornament onto his throne, he ran a hand through the brown tresses, letting out an agitated sigh. 

"They are taking too long." He hissed. "For over a millennia have I been trapped in this place." His icy blue eyes glared at the metal door- the only thing that truly stood out, appearing out of place, in the chamber. Moving his headset, the purple-clad spirit sat in his golden throne, crossing one leg over the other and leaning to his left as he rested his head against his fist, glaring at the accursed door. "That thing will not open until the time is right, however, until then I have the ability to observe what dear Seto is doing." He snorted, still feeling the brunette was being too slow in his 'relationship' with the blonde. A smirk lifted his handsome features. "And yet, I can still communicate with him, through dreams, and now even consciousness…" His smirk widened as an idea wormed its way into his extremely bored mind. 

"Perhaps I should…_persuade_ him to claim his puppy…" Dark laughter echoed off of the walls, beginning as a quiet chuckle and increasing in volume. Perhaps he could find something to occupy his time until the door opened…

…Then his real fun would start…

~*~

(1)- I have no friggin idea what to call those…but they're kinda cool ^^; Back to the fic…

~*~

As sleep fogged, sapphire eyes opened, they slowly took in their surroundings. And the fluffy blonde hair tickling his nose- the whole reason he was now awake. A deep blush rose to Seto's cheeks when he realized he was holding the blonde close to himself, arms wrapped possessively around him while the other's hands weakly clenched fistfuls of his T-shirt. Moving slightly, the still sleeping teen buried his face into the CEO's neck, bringing a darker shade to his flush. "Mmm…" the other let out a small moan as he slowly floated back into the awakened world. For several moments, the entire room lay silent, not daring to make a single noise. "Seto?" Jou finally murmured. 

"…Hai?" The brunette replied in a whisper, afraid to move- to ruin the moment. 

"I…" the blonde's embarrassed flush was hidden from view, but Seto swore he felt hotter than he was before he had snuggled into him. "…I…kinda gotta go…." Seto's arms immediately loosened. 

"Oh…gomen." Jou nodded slowly and climbed out of the bed, stumbling over to the adjacent bathroom door. As the other was out of the room, Seto sat on the side of the bed and looked at the clock. 11 am, it read. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. This seemed like the longest he had ever slept in one day, but in reality- he had only gotten a total of four hours of sleep. Not that he normally didn't function on that. On occasion, he would only go with a mere three hours. The CEO's attention was brought back from his thoughts when the bed sank in some beside him. Looking up, he came face to face with a blushing, pale Jounouchi Katsuya. Worry surged through him as he lifted a hand to feel the other's face. "Jou, are you okay? You're burning up again!" Snatching up the thermometer, the brunette placed it into the blondes mouth again as he opened it to reply, moved over, and forced him- with little effort- to lay down again.

"Sthe-…" the blonde began around the thermometer, only to be shushed by the other.

"Quiet. Don't talk with that in your mouth." Jou complied with a small roll of his eyes and soon enough the object was removed again.

"Shit." The other muttered. Jou gave him a curious look. "It's back up to 103." Seto said, answering the look.

"Oh. Knew I wasn't feeling too hot…" Jou muttered. Leaning over him to place the thermometer back onto the nightstand, Seto moved to lay next to Jou again, pulling the covers over them and tucking them around the sick teen. In response to this, Jou moved over to cuddle to him again, Seto gladly accepting and wrapping his arms around the other. Silence reigned for a while before Jou broke it, bringing up something that he was dying to know. "Seto…?" 

"Yes?" the other answered immediately. 

"…How do you feel about me?" 

"…" Seto didn't exactly know how to answer that question, because he himself wasn't sure of the answer. "…I…" he let out a sigh, finally coming to terms with what that voice had said to him, and the strange dreams he had had. "I'm not entirely sure…but I think…I'm in love with you…" Buried within the other's warm skin, Jou's eyes widened and he pulled away to look into the beautiful blue orbs. 

"Y-you do?" shock filled him when Seto Kaiba, _the_ Seto Kaiba, gave him a gentle, sweet smile. 

"Yes." He replied, laying a soft kiss on Jou's lips.

"I-I….Seto, I…" Jou stuttered, not knowing how to say what was on his mind. "I feel the same." He whispered. 

"I'm glad." Jou's small blush deepened and his grip on Seto's shirt, which he had again taken when the CEO held him again, tightened. 

"I…I have…a strange feeling…that there's a way I can get better soon…" he said quietly.

"And what would that be?" The blonde's blush deepened even more. 

"Well, uh…I had a dream awhile ago…and…I think it was trying to show me…that once, long ago…this same thing has happened to me…and I think…that the…the best way for me to get better is… is to, uh…to…"

"Is to…?" the CEO persisted, wondering why it was so hard to say.

"…for you to…" Jou ended up mumbling the last part so quietly, that even being near Seto's ear, he could still barely make out what he had said. 

"What?" his blush darkened even more, becoming an interesting shade of red.

"…For you to…make love to me…" he clarified, still in a whisper.

Oh. Okay, so it was understandable that he was having a hard time. Suddenly, Seto became an even darker shade of red than Jou. "Why…why do you think that? What would sleeping with me do?" 

"I don't know…but, something tells me…that it's the only way…" 

"But-"

"Please, Seto? I want to be with you, anyway! I love you! Please?" Jou's grip tightened as he wrapped his arms around Seto's frame, abandoning the now slightly crumpled shirt. It took Seto a few minutes to calm his blush down a bit, but he was still embarrassed. 

"Okay. If you're sure." He murmured, finally. 

"H-hontoni-ne?" Jou asked, looking up into the normally cold blue eyes.

"Hai." Jou smiled and pulled the other into a surprisingly strong kiss, moving his arms up around the other's neck. Seto groaned into the intense kiss, running his right hand down Jou's side. A moan was pulled from the other's throat as pleasurable shivers ran down his spine. That hand slipped down, brushing over the blonde's thigh to rest on the side of his knee as Seto moved atop the blonde. Jou gasped, breaking the kiss as the brunette brushed up against him.

"Seto." He groaned. Liking his reaction, the CEO smirked as he ground down into the other, drawing light kisses over his cheek and down to the base of his neck, just above the line of the shirt he wore. Jou tilted his head back with a moan, exposing more of his pale flesh. He gasped as the brunette's cool hands ran along his sides, slipping under the shirt and pulling it up. Separating some, Seto removed Jou's shirt and threw off his own, craving skin to skin friction. 

Jou pulled Seto down into another heated kiss, arching up into the other and gasping at the lack of cloth. Without breaking the kiss, Seto removed the rest of their clothing and settled himself back atop the blonde. Jou gasped at the complete lack of clothing and groaned, moving his hands to his shoulders as Seto moved his kissed down his neck. "S-seto." The blonde moaned. The brunette's response was to slip two of his long fingers past his lover's lips. Jou sucked, nipped, and licked the digits effectively pulling a moan from Seto. The tall brunette removed his fingers and trailed his hand down to slip between his parted legs, gently pushing one into him. Jou shifted slightly at the strange feeling, but moaned when Seto kissed him again as he pushed another finger into the younger teen. 

Jou winced slightly as Seto gently stretched him, preparing him for what would come next. Thrusting his hand in a particular angle, Seto smiled as Jou gasped suddenly and let out a long moan, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck again. Doing that a few more times, Seto moved his hand and settled himself between the blonde's legs. "Jou," said teen opened his honey brown eyes to look into the sapphires of the normally cold CEO. "relax." He whispered. Jou nodded and Seto began his intrusion, capturing the other's lips. Jou whimpered at the intrusion, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt not to cry. _He said relax so do it! Don't be a baby and cry!_ He thought to himself. Soon, Seto broke the kiss and looked down at his lover, doing his best not to move. "Are you okay, Jou?" he asked, worried. 

Said blonde nodded. "Hai." He sighed. Looking up at his lover, he smiled and pulled the brunette down for a kiss. Seto moaned into the kiss as Jou moved against him. Pulling out slowly, he started a gentle pace. Quiet moans echoed through the room as Jou's pleasure slowly intensified. "Seto…more…please…" he whispered between moans. Seto obliged and picked up his pace, steadily moving faster, driven on by his lover's increasing moans. Jou wrapped his arms tightly around Seto's neck and his legs around the brunette's waist, pulling him further in, panting. He was nearing that intense pleasure that he had never before experienced, and a smile came to his lips when he noticed he was bringing his lover with him. Pulling the brunette into an intense kiss, pleasurable shivers ran up Jou's spine. He broke the kiss as he came, crying out his lover's name. 

"Katsuya." Seto moaned, finding his own release. The lovers lay in silence, basking in the afterglow of their first show of their true feelings. Jou groaned in protest as Seto pulled out of him and lay to his side, pulling his lover close to him. The blonde nuzzled his neck, quickly falling into the dark abyss of sleep. 

"I love you, Seto." He whispered. 

"Aishiteru…Katsuya." Seto whispered in reply. He felt the blonde smile against his skin before they both succumbed to the darkness.

~*~

His attention was brought to the metal door as a loud 'clink' echoed through the room. The sound of something unlocking. A smirk pulled up the corners of his lips. Standing from his golden throne, the purple-clad spirit slowly moved across the room to the door. He was slightly surprised. The blonde himself had acted before he could and persuaded the stubborn brunette to bring their relationship further. Placing a slim hand on the metal door handle, the spirit pulled it open and stepped into the hall. Looking around, his icy eyes came to the door that sat only feet from him, directly across from his own door and room. Intricately carved into the smooth wood was a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in all it's glory, roaring up at something that lay unseen. The spirit quietly opened the door and stepped into the large room. Inside was dim, but the floor was a light tan color, a plush carpet. In the far corner of the room sat a large bed covered in dark lavender silk sheets. A pale body lay among the purple, covered only by a single sheet draped over his waist. 

The spirit walked over to the bed and sat upon it, next to the teen sleeping soundly on his side. He gently brushed a tan hand over the pale skin of Seto, brushing his hair out of his handsome face. "We finally meet, Hikari." The spirit whispered. "Sleep, Seto. Sleep." The teen rolled onto his back, a moan escaping his throat as the spirit's hand brushed gently down his throat and chest. The spirit stood from the bed and left the neat room, closing the door behind him. Looking back into his room again, he turned and walked down the hall, an evil smile pulling up the corners of his lips. "Now to have some fun…"

~*~

On the couch, the Millennium Rod let out a golden glow for a few seconds before it completely died out as if nothing had happened. Icy blue eyes opened and Seto sat up in the bed. He looked around the room, a little unfamiliar with the surroundings, before his eyes fall onto the beauty beside him, laying on his back with an arm draped above his head. A dark blush stained his cheeks as he breathed calmly in his deep sleep. "Katsuya." Seto whispered. Cupping his cheek gently, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon the other's lips. Grabbing the bottle of herbal pills, Seto pulled one out and held it in the palm of his hand. Binding it to his palm with his fingers, Seto murmured something in a foreign language. Picking up the glass of water, he took a long sip and slipped the pill past his lips. Leaning over the blonde, he brought their lips together, using his tongue to part them and allow the water and dissolving pill into the other teen's mouth where he unconsciously swallowed it. 

"To have fun, one must first have a healthy lover…" a smirk came to his lips. "Or two…" watching the sleeping teen, the spirit in Seto's body came to a conclusion. "I will let them have a while together before I make my appearance…" he said quietly. Laying back down and draping an arm on the teen, brushing gently over his chest, the spirit closed his eyes and retreated back to his soul room. 

~*~

LK: Sorry it's late!!! I was having trouble with the lemon; but then again, I was also going to put two in here. Changed my mind, obviously. My updates won't come every two weeks anymore, but I will try to do at least that. I have to get busy with school work and that junk since I really don't want to fail ^^; 

Lara: Yeah, you already have to make up one- *:LK pounces on yami and covers her mouth:*

LK: Urusai!! *:blush:* Not my fault! *Ahem* Anyway, R+R!! ^_^ I promise to at least work on it. Since I'll be away Thanksgiving, I might be able to get it written and will post it as soon as I return. But remember, I said **_might_** be able to, not I would! So be patient, and remember that reviews always help fuel my muse!! 

Lara: I didn't know that they fueled me-

LK: *:interrupting yami again:* Ja ne~!


End file.
